memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen
Der Jungfernflug der neuen USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) endet mit einer Katastrophe. Ehrengast James T. Kirk wird durch einen Hüllenbruch aus dem Schiff gerissen und aufgrund der Lage für tot erklärt. 78 Jahre später trifft die Besatzung der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) auf Dr. Soran, der damals aus dem Nexus gerettet wurde und nun alles daran setzt dorthin zurückzukehren. Dabei nimmt er selbst die Zerstörung anderer Welten in Kauf. Zusammenfassung ;Im Jahr 2293: Die mittlerweile pensionierten Offiziere James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov und Montgomery Scott betreten die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]], welche der ''Excelsior''-Klasse angehört und die sich auf ihren Jungfernflug vorbereitet. Anwesend ist auch die Presse, welche den Start des Schiffs aufzeichnen will. Der Captain, ein noch recht junger Offizier, stellt sich vor. Er heißt John Harriman und betitelt die beisitzenden Offiziere der Sternenflotte als lebende Legenden. Bei einem Rummel von Reporten und Interviewern lässt Captain John Harriman den Start in die Wege leiten. Für den Stapellauf gibt er offiziell seinem "Vorbild" Captain James T. Kirk die Erlaubnis für ihn den Startbefehl auszusprechen. [[Bild:ExcelsiorRefit.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise startet zu ihrem Jungfernflug.]] Die neue Enterprise sollte eigentlich nur eine Schleife durch das Heimatsystem fliegen, da erreicht die Besatzung ein Notruf, in der zwei Transportschiffe, die el-aurianische Flüchtlinge befördern, in ein bisher unbekanntes aber faszinierendes Energieband geraten sind und ohne eigene Hilfe nicht mehr entkommen können. Captain John Harriman lehnt es zunächst ab, dem Notruf zu folgen, da die Enterprise nicht für Notfälle ausgestattet ist. Jedoch ist das Schiff das einzige in Reichweite. Also macht man sich zähneknirschend auf den Weg. Als die Enterprise endlich die in Not geratenen fremden Schiffe erreicht hat, stellt sich die Hilfsaktion als ziemlich schwierig heraus, da die Transportschiffe durch Entladungen des Energiebands immer weiter beschädigt werden. Hilflos schaut die unerfahrene Brückencrew mit an, wie die ''Robert Fox'' zerstört wird. Da ihm die Optionen ausgehen und er sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, bittet Harriman schließlich Kirk um Hilfe. Für den alten Haudegen gibt es kein Vertun: Da die Enterprise über keinen Traktorstrahl verfügt, soll das Schiff auf Transporterreichweite aufschließen und beginnen, die Überlebenden der ''Lakul'' von Bord zu holen. Scotty übernimmt den Transport, der sich als äußerst schwierig erweist, da die Muster immer wieder verschwinden und auftauchen, so dass er schließlich von 150 Personen nur 47 retten kann, bevor die Lakul ebenfalls zerbirst - unter ihnen auch Guinan, die von Chekov auf der Krankenstation versorgt wird. Doch damit ist es nicht geschafft: Dadurch, dass sich die Enterprise der Lakul näherte, gerät sie nun selbst in die Ausläufer des Energiebands und kann nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft entkommen. Erneut stellt sich heraus, dass das Schiff unvollständig den Dock verlassen hat, da die Photonentorpedo nicht an Bord sind, allerdings hat "Scotty" eine Idee. Anstelle einer richtigen Torpedoexplosion, könnte man mit dem Hauptdeflektor eine solche simulieren. Harriman macht sich auf den Weg und will Kirk das Kommando überlassen, allerdings hält dieser ihn zurück, da er der Captain ist - und sein Platz ist auf dem Stuhl. thumb|Die simulierte Torpedoexplosion Der Plan gelingt und das Schiff entkommt schließlich dem Band - allerdings trifft einer der Ausläufer die Sektion, in der sich Kirk aufhält. Und da sich an der Stelle nun ein Loch in der Hülle befindet wird er offiziell für tot erklärt. ;78 Jahre später: Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D]] vollzieht man in einem Holoprogramm auf dem [[Enterprise (Brigg)|Segelschiff Enterprise]] eine Beförderungszeremonie. Lieutenant Worf wird zum Lieutenant Commander ernannt. Bei den Feierlichkeiten erhält Picard die erschreckende Nachricht dass sein Bruder Robert und dessen Sohn bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen sind. Picard verlässt das Holodeck. Anschließend informiert die Brücke die Offiziere über den Angriff auf das Amargosa-Observatorium. Man setzt Kurs und beginnt mit der Untersuchung des Falles, an der Picard nicht teilnimmt, sehr Zum Unbehagen seines Ersten Offiziers. Im Observatorium finden das Außenteam den verletzten Doktor Tolian Soran, der auf der Enterprise gerettet wurde. Währenddessen durchforscht Picard in seinem Familienalbum seine Vergangenheit und die Beziehung zu seiner Familie als Counselor Troi hereinkommt. In einem Weinanfall erklärt Picard Troi sein Familiendrama. Troi tröstet ihn, als auf der Enterprise die Nachricht kommt, dass die Amargosa-Sonne kollabiert ist und eine Druckwelle der Stärke 12 auf das Amargosa-Observatorium zurast. Da sich Soran, Data und Geordi auf dem Observatorium aufhalten, müssen diese sofort gerettet werden. Bei der Rettung werden Commander Riker und Worf von Soran mit dessen Energiewaffe beschossen, zum Glück ohne Erfolg. Zur Überraschung aller enttarnt sich ein Bird of Prey der Klasse D12 und beamt Soran und Geordi von dem Observatorium herauf. In letzter Sekunde gibt Picard den Befehl auf Warp zu gehen, als das Außenteam an Bord kommt. Auf dem klingonischen Kreuzer erfährt man Sorans wahre Absichten: Er hat eine Trilithium-Rakete hergestellt und will damit das Veridian-System zerstören um in den Nexus zu gelangen. Er foltert LaForge um zu erfahren was er über Trilithium weiß. Auf der Enterprise-D tauchen immer mehr Ungereimtheiten auf und Picard fragt ob Soran mit dem Nexus etwas zu tun hat. Er findet heraus dass nicht nur Soran auf der Enterprise-B von dem Nexus gerettet wurde, sondern auch die Barkeeperin Guinan. Von ihr bekommt Picard die Information, was mit dem Nexus gemeint ist. Picard und Data entdecken in der Stellaren Kartographie was Sorans Plan ist und nehmen mit maximalem Warp die Verfolgung auf. Da der Bird-of-Prey getarnt ist kann die Enterprise nur eine Sprachnachricht aussenden. Picard bietet den Kommandanten Lursa und B'Tor an sich im Austauch von Geordi gefangen nehmen zu lassen. thumb|"Oh, Scheiße!", die Untertassensektion stürzt ab. Während Picard auf dem Planten Veridian III Soran davon abbringen will ein ganzes Planetensystem zu vernichten, können im Orbit die Klingonen die Schutzschilde der Enterprsie durchdringen, da sie Geordis VISOR mit einer Kamera ausgestattet haben und im Maschinenraum die Schildmodulation der Enterprise (257,4 MHz) ablesen können, und greifen erfolgreich die Enterprise an. Durch Mithilfe von Worf und Data kann die Enterprise den Bird of Prey vollständig zerstören (ein Fehler in der Tarnvorrichtung des Bird of Prey wird von Data genutzt, um die Tarnvorrichtung des Raubvogels zu aktivieren und so dessen Schilde und Waffensysteme abzuschalten). Wegen der vielen Torpedotreffer des Bird of Preys kommt es zum Warpkernbruch. Riker lässt eine Schiffstrennung anordnen. Mit vollem Impuls fliegt die Untertassensektion von dem explodierten Antriebsteil der Enterprise weg und wird von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasst. Die Untertassensektion muss auf Veridian III notlanden. Soran plant sein Vorhaben wahr werden zu lassen, als Picard mit dem legendären Captain Kirk aus dem Nexus zurückkommt und ein Kampf entsteht. Bei einem waghalsigen Manöver gelingt es Kirk die Fernsteuerung in die Hände zu bekommen um die Raketenabschussanlage von Soran zu enttarnen. Picard fixiert die Andockklammern der Rakete, als ein Unglück passiert: Kirk stürzt mit einer Hängebrücke in dem Abgrund. Soran warnt Picard er solle die Anlage verlassen, was er auch tut. Soran rennt zur Anlage und wird mit ihr pulverisiert, da die Rakete in ihrer Halterung festsitzt und explodiert. Picard findet Kirk in den Trümmern und erweist seinem Vorgänger und Idol die letzte Ehre. Er begräbt ihn in einem schlichten Steingrab und wird von einem Shuttle zur abgestürzten Untertassensektion gebracht, wo ihn die Überlebenden der Crew bereits erwarten. In dem Wrack findet Picard sein Familienalbum und Data seine Katze Spot, auf dessen Wiedersehen er einen Weinkrampf aus Freude bekommt. Die Crew wird von Rettungsschiffen versorgt und mit ihnen zurück zum Föderationsraum gebracht. Die Untertassensektion der Enterprise ist nicht mehr zu retten und somit geht die Zeit dieses Schiffes zu Ende. Hintergrundinformationen * Whoopi Goldberg wird weder im Vor- noch im Abspann namentlich erwähnt und sie erhielt auf ihren Wunsch hin auch keinen Cent Gage für ihre Rolle. * Die Champagnerflasche, die am Rumpf der Enterprise-B zerschellt, ist ein Dom Pérignon Jahrgang 2265. Das ist genau das Jahr, in dem Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise übernahm. * Tim Russ, auch bekannt als Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager, spielt auf der Enterprise-B einen menschlichen Lieutenant. * Das Pferd, auf dem William Shatner reitet, gehört ihm selbst, ebenso das Haus und der Stall, in dem die Szenen spielen. * Zwischen Drehschluss des TNG-Finales und Drehbeginn des Films gab es eine 10-tägige Pause. * William Shatners einziger Star-Trek-Auftritt ohne Leonard Nimoy. * Im Haus von Captain Kirk sieht man im Hintergrund eine interessante Sammlung von Gegenständen, unter anderem: ein klingonisches Bat'leth, ein Bild der Enterprise aus originalen Serie, mehrere Pistolen, ein Phaser aus Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock, eine unbekannte futuristische Waffe, eine Jem'Hadar-Waffe aus DS9 und ein Bild der originalen Enterprise-Crew aus Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land. * Der einzige Star-Trek-Film, in dem die Besatzung Requisiten aus der Fernsehserie benutzen musste. Für Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt wurden die Geräte leicht verändert (und schließlich auch bei Star Trek: Deep Space Nine und Star Trek: Voyager eingesetzt). * Die Brücke der Enterprise-B war die umgebaute Brücke der Enterprise-A aus Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land. * Die Brücke der Enterprise-D wurde im Gegensatz zur Fernsehserie leicht verändert, zum Beispiel befinden sich zwei zusätzliche Konsolen auf jeder Seite außen. Einige Änderungen wurden bereits für die Enterprise der Zukunft im Serienfinale vorgenommen. Dieses Brückendesign finden wir, abgesehen von kleinen Besonderheiten, bereits in der Folge "Die alte Enterprise" auf der Enterprise-D der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Die Explosionsszene des klingonischen Bird-of-Prey wurde unverändert aus Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land übernommen. * Eigentlich sollte die Besatzung der Enterprise-D für den Film eine neue Uniform bekommen. Diese hätte sich von der Serienuniform nur wenig unterschieden. Der Kragen hätte die gleiche Abteilungsfarbe wie die Uniform gehabt, und die Rangabzeichen wären an der Schulter angebracht worden, dazu hätte es eine entsprechende Rangborte am Handgelenk gegeben. Die Uniformen wurden von Produzent Rick Berman aber abgelehnt und stattdessen Uniformen aus TNG und DS9 verwendet. Playmates hatte allerdings bereits eine Reihe von Actionfiguren mit der neuen Uniform hergestellt. Es war zu spät, die Figuren zurückzurufen, weshalb man die abgelehnte Uniform dort begutachten kann. thumb|Rikers Uniform passt nicht richtig. * Nur Patrick Stewart und Brent Spiner bekamen für den Film ihre eigenen DS9-Uniformen gefertigt. Jonathan Frakes musste Avery Brooks' Uniform borgen, LeVar Burton bekam die von Colm Meaney und keine davon passte sonderlich gut. Frakes musste deswegen die Ärmel hochkrempeln, Brooks' Uniform ist ihm offensichtlich zu groß. * Malcolm McDowell war von der Zeile "Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen" so fasziniert, dass er sie auf die Taschenuhr, die er im Film benutzt, eingravieren ließ. * In der Holodeckszene übergibt Troi das Steuerrad des Segelschiffs an einen älteren Mann. Dieser ist im wahren Leben der Kapitän des im Film benutzten Schiffes (der "Lady Washington", die Grays Harbor Historical Seaport in Aberdeen, Washington gehört). * Eigentlich sollte Kirk zu Beginn von Spock und McCoy begleitet werden. In letzter Sekunde musste Spock aber durch Scotty ersetzt werden. Als auch DeForest Kelley ablehnte, ging dessen Part an Walter Koenig. * Leonard Nimoy wurde die Regie angeboten. Er lehnte ab, nachdem er das Drehbuch gelesen hatte und ihm gesagt wurde, es sei keine Zeit, um die Stellen zu verändern, mit denen er Probleme hatte. * William Shatner erklärte, die Zeile "Wie könnte ich dem Captain der Enterprise widersprechen" sei der schwerste Text seines Lebens gewesen. * Einer der Gründe für die Zerstörung der Enterprise-D lag darin, dass das Modell für das enge Bildformat und die geringe Auflösung des Fernsehens entworfen wurde. Dessen Vernichtung erlaubte den Bau eines kinofreundlicheren Schiffes für nachfolgende Filme. * Erste Drehbuchentwürfe sahen vor, dass Kirk die Kampfbrücke der Enterprise übernimmt, in den Kampf gegen die Klingonen führt und somit an Bord der Enterprise stirbt. * Kirks Todesszenen wurden neu gedreht, nachdem das Testpublikum sehr negativ reagierte und einen "heldenhafteren" Tod verlangte. Ursprünglich wurde Kirk von Soran in den Rücken geschossen. In der Romanfassung wird Kirk von Soran erschossen. * James T. Kirks letzte Worte "Oh mein ..." wurden von William Shatner spontan improvisiert. Er erklärte später, es sei Kirks Reaktion auf die Ewigkeit und darauf, dorthin zu gehen, wo Kirk nie zuvor gewesen ist. * Malcolm McDowell erhielt Morddrohungen von wütenden Star-Trek-Fans, weil sein Charakter Captain Kirk getötet hat. * Obwohl Data der Besitzer der Katze Spot ist, hasst Darsteller Brent Spiner Katzen und war gegen die Szene, in der Data Spot in den Trümmern findet. * Nachdem William Shatner die ersten Aufnahmen auf der Leinwand sah, bekundete er, dass sein Hintern unangemessen groß wirke, woraufhin dieser in den betroffenen Szenen nachträglich digital verkleinert wurde. * Der Film spielte in den USA etwa 70.000.000 $ ein. * Als sich Picard auf Veridian III beamen lässt, um Dr. Soran zu stellen, materialisiert er sich im blauen Beam-Effekt der Föderationstransporter. Da er sich jedoch vom Klingonenschiff herunterbeamen lässt, denn nur dort kennt man Sorans Koordinaten, müsste der rote klingonische Transportereffekt eintreten. Dialogzitate *''Nachdem Captain Kirk den Befehl zum verlassen des Raumdocks gegeben hat:'' Chekov: "Sehr gut Sir." Scotty: "Ich musste mir 'ne Träne verkneifen." Kirk: "Ach, seien Sie bloß still!" *'Kirk': "Traktorstrahl!" Harriman: "Wir haben keinen Traktorstrahl." Kirk: "Sie haben das Raumdock ohne Traktorstrahl verlassen??" Harriman: "Der wird nicht vor Dienstag installiert." *''Kurz darauf:'' Chekov: "Wie groß ist Ihre medizinische Crew?" Harriman: "Die medizinische Crew ... kommt erst am Dienstag." Chekov: "Du meine Güte ..." (zeigt auf zwei Reporter) "Sie und Sie - ihr seid ab sofort Krankenschwestern." *''Kurz darauf:'' Kirk: "Torpedorohre laden, fertig machen zum abfeuern auf mein Kommando!" Demora Sulu: "Captain, wir haben keine Torpedos." Kirk: "Sagen Sie es bitte nicht ... Dienstag!" *''Auf der Brigg Enterprise unterhalten sich Riker und Picard über die Seefahrt auf den Meeren der Erde.'' Picard: "Will, stellen sie sich vor, wie das früher war: keine Maschinen, keine Computer, nur der Wind und die See. Und die Sterne, die einen leiteten." Riker: "Mieses Essen, brutale Disziplin, keine Frauen!" Über Intercom wird Picard mitgeteilt, dass er eine persönliche Nachricht bekommen hat. Picard (setzt fort): "Obwohl das Beste am Seemannsleben war, dass man nicht erreichbar war! Das war noch Freiheit, Will." * Data probiert ein Getränk von Guinan, nachdem Geordi ihm Soongs Emotionschip eingesetzt hat. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion steht aufgrund Datas Reaktion fest, dass er es scheußlich findet: Geordi: "Data, ich glaube der Chip funktioniert!" Data: "Oh ja! Ich hasse es. Es ist widerlich!" Guinan: "Mehr?" Data: "Bitte!" *'Riker': "Mr. Data, die Sensoren können die Ionosphäre des Planeten nicht durchdringen. Können Sie mit dem Scanner Lebensformen ausmachen?" Data: "Aber mit Vergnügen, Sir. Ich liebe es geradezu Lebensformen auszumachen." (beginnt rhythmisch auf sein Kontrollpult zu klopfen, singt im Takt mit) "Lebens - Formen,... ihr klitzekleinen Lebens - Formen,... ihr hochgeschätzten Lebens - Formen... Wo - seid - ihr?" * Data sieht auf den Bildschirm und stellt fest, dass die Untertassensektion auf den Planeten zuhält: Data: "Oh Scheiße!" *'Soran': "Es heißt doch: Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir alle verbrennen." *'Kirk': "Ich habe schon die Galaxis gerettet, als ihr Großvater noch in die Windeln machte. Und ich glaube, die Galaxis schuldet mir was." *'Kirk': "Sie sagen, die Geschichte hält mich für tot? Wer bin ich, dass ich mit der Geschichte streite?" *'Picard': "Eins habe ich im Laufe der Jahre gelernt: Einen Klingonen soll man nie unterschätzen." *'Picard': "Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, die Zeit würde uns wie ein Raubtier ein Leben lang verfolgen. Ich möchte viel lieber glauben, dass die Zeit unser Gefährte ist, der uns auf unserer Reise begleitet und uns daran erinnert, jeden Moment zu geniessen. Denn er wird nicht wieder kommen. Was wir hinterlassen, ist nicht so wichtig, wie die Art, wie wir gelebt haben; denn letztlich, Nummer 1, sind wir alle nur sterblich!" Riker: "Sprechen Sie nur für sich selbst, Sir. Ich habe vor, ewig zu leben." *'Kirk' (nachdem Picard ihn dazu überreden konnte, ihm zu helfen): "Das wird sicher ein Spaß!" *'Picard': "Viel Glück, Captain." Kirk: "Nennen Sie mich Jim." *'Kirks' letzte Worte (an Picard): "Das war das wenigste, was ich tun konnte, für den Captain der Enterprise. ... Das war ein Spaß! ... Oh mein..." *'Kirk': "Sie wollten doch zur Rampe dachte ich." Picard: "Ich habs mir anders überlegt, das ist das Vorrecht des Captains." Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller * Patrick Stewart als Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes als William Riker * Brent Spiner als Data * LeVar Burton als Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn als Worf * Gates McFadden als Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis als Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell als Tolian Soran * James Doohan als Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig als Pavel Chekov * William Shatner als James T. Kirk * Whoopi Goldberg als Guinan Nebendarsteller * Alan Ruck als John Harriman * Jacqueline Kim als Demora Sulu * Jenette Goldstein als Wissenschaftsoffizier * Thomas Kopache als Kommunikationsoffizier * Glenn Morshower als Navigator * Tim Russ als Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley als Journalist * John Putch als Journalist * Christine Jansen als Journalistin * Michael Mack als Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor als Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake als Alyssa Ogawa * Granville Ames als Transporterchief * Henry Marshall als Sicherheitsoffizier * Brittany Parkyn als Mädchen mit Teddy Bär * Barbara March als Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh als B'Etor * Rif Hutton als Klingonischer Wächter * Brian Thompson als Klingonischer Steuermann * Marcy Goldman als El Aurianische Überlebende * Jim Krestalude als El Aurianischer Überlebender * Judy Levitt als El Aurianische Überlebende * Kristopher Logan als El Aurianischer Überlebender * Gwen Van Dam als El Aurianische Überlebende * Kim Braden als Picards Frau * Christopher James Miller als René Picard * Matthew Collins als Picards Sohn * Mimi Collins als Picards Tochter * Thomas Alexander Dekker als Picards Sohn * Madison Eginton als Picards Tochter * Olivia Hack als Picards Tochter * Cameron als Fähnrich Kellogg * Stewart Lew als Mannschaftsmitglied der Enterprise-D * Lynn Salvatori als Antonia Kirk Verweise Antonia, Amargosa-System, B'rel-Typ, SS Lakul, [[Enterprise (Brigg)|Brigg Enterprise]], El-Aurianer, Nexus, Picard-Familienalbum, Veridian-System, Veridian III, Veridian IV, Reiten, Trilithium, USS Farragut, USS Bozeman, Visor, 47, Kraftfeld, Dom Pérignon, Planke Chronologie ;2265: Kirk übernimmt das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'', aus diesem Jahr stammt auch die Flasche Dom Pérignon, mit der 2293 ''Enterprise''-B getauft wird. ;2282: Kirk trifft Antonia beim Reitausflug in Idaho. ;2284: Kirk beschließt zur Sternenflotte zurückzukehren. ;2286: Kirks Hund Butler stirbt. ;2293: Die USS Enterprise-B wird in Dienst gestellt; Kirk wird nach dem Jungfernflug für Tod erklärt. ;2371: Worf wird zum Lieutenant Commander ernannt; Data aktiviert den Emotionschip; die ''Enterprise''-D wird zerstört. Externe Links * * ST07 en:Star Trek Generations es:Star Trek VII: Generations fr:Star Trek: Generations nl:Star Trek: Generations pl:Star Trek VII: Pokolenia sv:Star Trek: Generations